The Twins who Lived
by pennyforyourcomments
Summary: Basically a story where there are twins who live, as it says. It's probably written more like a story outline. Apologies from my bad 12-year-old writing. To clear up confusion, I am no longer 12, but I wrote this when I was. Irregular uploads even though I'm done writing it, sorry.
1. The Dursley's Last Normal Day

Disclaimer: Everything except for Violet, the Robe, and the Gloves belong to J.K. Rowling and Starkid Productions. Her story, Starkid's Scarf, my twist.

Mr. and Mrs. Dursley of number 4, Privet Drive were proud to say that they were perfectly normal, thank you very much. They had a sixteen-month old son named Dudley who was spoiled beyond belief, Mr. Vernon Dursley worked at a small drill firm called Grunnings, and Mrs. Petunia Dursley craned her head out the window and watched and listened to the neighbourhood gossip. On a typical morning, Petunia fussed with Dudley as he screamed and threw his cereal everywhere. Petunia was chatting inanely about something Mrs. Smith did and Vernon kissed his wife goodbye, and ruffled Dudley's hair chortling "Little tyke!" as Dudley showed continuous use of his first word, "No!" On the way to work Vernon noticed strange people in cloaks whispering. On the way back from picking up a pastry, he heard the word "Potters" and froze. Wasn't that the name of Petunias sister? They had a son named Harold? Horace? Harry? Then he heard "…their son, Harry..." but he shook himself off. Nasty common names, they are. Could mean anyone.

At home that night, as he was watching the news, strange reports of owls everywhere and funny sparks were found all over the country. He couldn't ignore this and had to ask Petunia.

"Petunia, dear?"

"Yes?"

"Our nephew and niece, what're their names?"

"Harry and Violet. Why?"

"It's just I saw some people in funny clothes whispering about the Potters. I thought it might be something to do with... you know... her crowd."

"Well I don't see why it matters."

"No, no. Of course not. Don't know what I was thinking."


	2. The Twins who Lived

But of course it did have something to do with "her crowd". That night a funnily dressed man seemed to appear in the middle of Privet Drive, intensely watched by a cat. When he saw the cat he chuckled and said,

"There you are. I thought I'd see you here," as he unstuck two lemon drops. When he looked up again, a stern looking woman was in the cat's place. He took out a silver lighter and clicked it 14 times, each time, a ball of light flew into it from a street lamp. "Lovely to see you, Professor McGonagall."

"Is it true, Albus? What they're saying?"

Albus didn't answer, instead choosing to unstick to more lemon drops.

"They're- they're saying that Lily and James Potter- that they are dead."

Albus merely bowed his head in response.

"So it's true then. But they're also saying that the boy and girl- their twins- survived!"

"…Yes. The rumours, I'm afraid, are true."

"Oh- oh Albus!"

"I know, my dear, I know. Their twins are going to live here, with their relatives until they come to Hogwarts."

"No! You can't! These are the worst sort of muggles! I've been watching them all day! They have a son-"

"Minerva, this place is safest for them. You must trust me."

"Oh, alright. How're they coming?"

"Hagrid is bringing them." Albus then checked a funny object that vaguely resembled a watch and muttered "He's late."

"You really think it wise to trust Hagrid with two babies? Not that I don't trust him, but with babies!?"

"My dear, I would trust Hagrid with my life."

Just then, a faint rumbling could be heard in the distance, along with a pinprick of light in the sky. As the light got closer, it could be seen as a flying motorcycle, with an overlarge man on top.

"They fell asleep as we were flyin' over 'Ambridge."

"Hagrid, everything went well?"

"Yes Professor Dumbledore sir, young Sirius Black lent me 'is bike."

"Give them here."

Hagrid gave them over and Professor Dumbledore placed them on the doorstep, tucking a letter in with each of them. One could see that the boy had jet black, untamable hair and emerald eyes, and the girl looked exactly the same. Hagrid started full-out bawling as he said goodbye, and McGonagall comforted him. They said goodbye and left.


	3. Diagon Alley and More

In the morning, Petunia opened the door and promptly screamed, be fore taking them in and reading the note. She ran and woke up Vernon, who grumbled. And so the Dursleys begrudgingly took very good care of the two babies, without indulging them as much as Dudley, of course. But when they turned four in July 31, 1984, that all changed.

The twins had always worn Dudley's old clothes, and lived in the cupboard under the stairs, you see. This was normal. But when they turned four, Aunt Petunia started teaching them to cook. When their work was satisfactory, the cooked all meals, alone. The only thing could help was that as magical twins, they could telepathically communicate. They helped each other cook like this, as they weren't allowed to talk. When they did, they were spanked. As they grew up, they were taught to do all the chores, and eventually did all of them. They didn't have time for schoolwork, and the Dursleys hated it when they outperformed Dudley in school anyway, and they were sent to bed without dinner, so they learned not to. When they got older, it was decided that they could cope with mild physical punishment. Not only that, but Dudley loved to gather his gang and beat them up in his free time. Luckily, they were fast. Growing up, Violet began to get dreams of a life growing up with a different family, in a different life, without Harry. Harry had a book series where he lived with the Dursleys and all this happened to him. When she was 6, she got memories from the other Violet's 6-year-old year. Harry and Violet shared dreams, so he saw them too. As the dreams went on, Violet started developing an American accent. But she consciously kept the British accent whenever she had to. Eventually the other Violet read a book that had the multiverse theory in it, and the twins immediately understood everything. It was their secret, and as they had spoilers to their life, they could improve things. But for now, they waited.

On Dudley's 10th birthday, they went to the zoo as they knew they would. Violet and Harry talked to the snake, but more discreetly, and they got thrown in the cupboard with "no food until Christmas." Of course, this would mean starving to death, so they snuck out whenever possible and split the loot, and their Aunt and Uncle only kept them in there for a month anyway.

Near their 11th birthday, they had a quick debate and agreed to go as the books Harry had done. Except, they didn't fight with Dudley for eavesdropping rights. They went to the hut, and Hagrid came. They went through Diagon Alley got on the train through Molly Weasley's guidance, and befriended Ron. The twins looked identical, and Violet kept her hair short. When Fred and George met them before they met Ron, they were jubilant.


End file.
